deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha an anti-hero and rival of the titular hero of the Naruto series. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Sasuke Uchiha vs Andrea Ayazak *Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke vs Goku (Evolution) *Sasuke Uchiha vs Gray Fullbuster *Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha vs Jin Kazama *Sasuke Uchiha Vs Ky Kiske *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura (Completed) *Linkogem Nightblade VS Sasuke Uchiha *Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha *Renji Abarai vs Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Riku *Sasuke vs Satsuki *Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke vs Vegeta *Vergil VS Sasuke With Naruto * Jade and Dee vs Naruto and Sasuke With The 12 of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Possible Opponents *Guts (Berserk) *Kratos (God of War) *Psylocke (Marvel) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) History Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, originally believing that his older brother Itachi Uchiha murdered their family and vowed to become strong enough to kill his brother. To that end, becoming disillusioned as he did not make progress during his time as a member of Konoha's Team 7, Sasuke defected from the village to train under Orochimaru before going after Itachi. It was only after learning that the Konoha's leadership ordered his clan's death that Sasuke became an international criminal. He later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, though he saw becoming an enemy to the current world to be an ideal way for peace. But losing his arm to Naruto, Sasuke renounced his intent and becomes a wandering ninja to protect the world his friend sought to protect. Death Battle Info Part I * Age: 12-13 * Short-Range: * Mid-Range: Chidori * Long Range: * Special: Sharingan, Cursed Mark Part II * Age: 15 * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori * Long Range: Chidori Spear, Amaterasu * Special: Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Cursed Mark, Susanno Part II - Yin Six Paths * Age: 15 * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: Amaterasu * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Near-Stabilized Susanno, Stabilized Susano'o, Takamikazuchi-no-Kami Naruto: The Last * Age: 17 *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 52.2 kg * Short-Range: Chidori katana * Mid-Range: Chidori with Susano'o-contruct arm, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Chidori: Planet Splitter * note: No left forearm Epilogue * Age: 30s * Short-Range: Chidori Katana * Mid-Range: Chidori with Susano-contruct arm, Chibaku Tensei * Long Range: * Special: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Amenominaka, Stabilized Susanno, Stabilized Susanno * note: No left forearm Ninjutsu Taijutsu *During his time in the Leaf Village, Sasuke learned Taijutsu, which made him highly adept in taijutsu, forcing Kakashi to use both his hands in the bell test, improving his great speed, reflexes and endurance *Sasuke became so proficient with Taijutsu, he learned Strong Fist, the fighting style of Rock Lee and Might Guy, the purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. *'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf', A taijutsu technique based on following the movements of the opponent in order to set them up for an impending attack, notably when Sasuke fought against Rock Lee *Sasuke also learned Peregrine Falcon Drop, a move in a similar fashion to the real life wrestling move, the Pile Driver Bukijutsu *Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation *His skill with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test. Sasuke also displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra Kenjutsu *After his defection from the Leaf Village, Sasuke became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style *Sasuke's swordsmanship was even acknowledged by Mifune, a famous sword master after he effectively blocked the samurai's attack *Moonlight, a technique in which Sasuke attacks with his sword, stabs it into the ground, balances himself on it and kicks his opponent away, the kick is usually aimed at the upper abdomen until the neck area. *This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel *If an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move Summoning *During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves for hidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react, prominently in the form of Binding Snake Glare Spell. *He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon Aoda to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. His prowess enabled him to even summon the mightiest of snakes, Manda. *Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, Garuda can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. In the anime, he was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. Shurikenjutsu *'Shadow Shuriken', conceals a shuriken in the shadow of another *Manipulatable aim through usage of translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it *'Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades', attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle, The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back using the force of the thrown kunai Kyūjutsu *Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point *As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode *He's since been able to use this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques *By the time Sasuke awoke his Rinnegan, he was able to use Indra's Arrow without a problem Cursed Seal *Planted on Sasuke by Orochimaru *Intended to have the seal corrode Sasuke's mind so that Sasuke would become Orochimaru's next body *The user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active *Capable of letting users go against Jinchūriki, like Naruto Uzumaki *The seal itself contains Orochimaru's chakra, and overtakes the chakra of the user *Sasuke also knows Evil Releasing Method, designed to free those from Seals *Also gained the ability to summon snakes, as Orochimaru himself is tied to Snakes *'Hidden Shadow Snake Hands', allows Sasuke to eject snakes from his wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion *Also had the ability called "Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique" which would allow Sasuke after sustaining massive injury or not being able to escape a seemingly inescapable attack, able to materialise a new body, but Sasuke has never been seen to do this Abilities Nature Transformations *Advanced form of Chakra control. *Chakra is altered to match the type of the technique. *The Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire Release. **Sasuke in particular has affinity to both Fire and Lightning Releases *5 Basic Types, 10 Advanced Types *'Fire Release' **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique **Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique **Amaterasu **Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire ***'Blaze Release' ****Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi ****Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi ****Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama *'Lightning Release' **Chidori **Chidori Current **Chidori Senbon **Chidori Sharp Spear **Kirin **Indra's Arrow **Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana *'Yin Release' **Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique **Six Paths Yin Power *'Wind Release' *'Earth Release' *'Water Release' *'Yang Release' *'Yin–Yang Release' Healing Power *Sasuke possesses the cells of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju *This cells are capable of healing the injuries of anyone imbued with them in mere moments, and therefore doesn't consume chakra **It has a definitive limit, It is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs *Given to Sasuke after his final battle with Naruto by the Fifth Hokage, and granddaughter of Hashirama, Tsunade Dōjutsu *'Sharingan' *Increased clarity *Allows user to see muscle movements and predict attacks *Can effectively copy almost any technique and utilize it instantly should his body be conditioned for it **Lion Combo, A technique he learned through using the Sharingan to copy the style of the move *Can cast and dispel Genjutsu, Illusionary techniques done by sending Chakra into the eyes of victims *Limited X-Ray vision *'Coercion Sharingan', forces a nightmarish genjutsu on the victim, overpowering them and bringing them to their knees. *'Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique', a genjustu that submits the victim with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. **Proven that one of genjutsu mastery may use the genjutsu even without eye contact, notably Itachi and later Sasuke *'Mangekyō Sharingan' **Further increases Sharingan's abilities **Attained when the owner suffers the loss of a loved one *'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan' **Attained when the owner implants another Mangekyō Sharingan from someone else into their own Rinnegan *One of the three Dōjutsu *Purple in colour, Sasuke only awakened one in his left eye *Despite only having one Rinnegan, he was able to use it's power to the same level as Dual Rinnegan users, like Madara Uchiha *Rinnegan users have access to various techniques, almost all are exclusive Six Paths Technique *'The Deva Path', which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces **Shinra Tensei **Banshō Ten’in **Chibaku Tensei *'The Asura Path', which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor **Asura Attack **Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability *'The Human Path', which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind **Absorption Soul Technique *'The Animal Path', which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures *'The Preta Path', which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal *'The Naraka Path', through which one can summon and control the King of Hell *'The Outer Path', which rules over both life and death *Sasuke can also use Amenotejikara, A Rinnegan Space-Time Technique that makes an opponent teleport in front of him, regardless of where and when Susanoo *Can be accessed as early as the Mangekyō Sharingan *Sasuke’s Susanoo is purple in color, unique from all know Susanoo *Extremely large in size upon reaching the Stabilized Perfect Form *Susanoo can assist Sasuke in performing Techniques *All Susanoo’s can use the Yasaka Magatama technique *The user controls Susanoo as their own body *The only suitable vessel to perform Sasuke's strongest offensive technique, Indra's Arrow *Majestic Attire: Susanoo allows Susanoo to become armour for Kurama, The Nine-Tails, enhancing its defence and protecting it from harm Sage of Six Paths Yin Power *Given power by Sage of Six Paths himself, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *It is a power wielded by Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, and later given to Sasuke Uchiha. It is represented by a dark-coloured, crescent moon-like marking on the user's left palm *Besides being comprised of the Yin Release nature transformation, the actual applications of this power aren't clearly understood. It can be presumed that it augments the user's abilities, as Sasuke was able to get back up after a fatal wound with this power *When he used it in combination with Naruto's Yang Power, the mark on his left hand vanished. Feats *Survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre *Successfully learned the Chidori from Kakashi *Used the Sharingan to perceive Rock Lee's movements during the Chūnin Exams *Learned the password hand seals needed the unlock the Naka Shrine entrance *Defeated Naruto prior to leaving the Village with Orochimaru *Finally got his change to exact revenge upon Itachi *Became leader of Team Taka *Attained the Mangekyō Sharingan, and later, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *Attained the Stabilized Perfect Susanoo *Second Uchiha known to have awakened the Rinnegan *Sliced Madara Uchiha in half with his Chokutō *Successfully shielded himself and Team 7 from the Infinite Tsukuyomi *Fathered Sarada Uchiha and became a mentor to Boruto Uzumaki. Faults *Defeated by Rock Lee and Gaara in the Chūnin Exams *Was unable to prevent the Cursed Seal Tag being laid on him by Orochimaru *Susanoo heavily depletes Chakra and Lifeforce *Was unable to murder Itachi *Was fatally wounded by Madara and was almost killed Gallery Sasuke Uchiha.jpg|Sasuke during Part I of the anime Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Stand User Category:Asian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers